Sakura
by KeyName
Summary: Pertemuan singkat karena Bunga Sakura /FemGaa/Pendek/Absurd(?)/RnR/


**Sakura**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura by KeyName

Rate T

**Cast**

Femgaa dan pendukung lainnya (baca aja~)

**Warning**

FemGaara, Typo(?), EYD tak beraturan(?), OOC, Cerita mainstream,

romance nggk kerasa, Alur cepat/lambat(?), Hasil dari mood Key yang labil,

Kesalahan bukan dari chara tapi dari hati Key*ngaku*,

**Nggak ngelarang mbaca, asal tanggung sendiri resikonya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memilih untuk menjahui keramaian, ia melangkah ke sebuah taman atau bisa disebut rumah kaca yang berada tak jauh dari kawasan pesta itu. Gaun putih selutut bermahkotakan rambut merah dibentuk menjadi sanggul yang tetap terlihat modern adalah ide kakak perempuannya. Ia menolak salah satu ide Temari untuk memberi hiasan pada rambut, beralasan akan membuat berat kepalanya.

Tidak kesulitan berjalan menggunakan heel di sepatunya, mungkin sekitar 7 sampai 10 cm dari atas permukaan tanah. Sebuah topeng yang menutupi wajah bagian kirinya yang merupakan syarat untuk bisa masuk ke acara ini. Karena dari undangannya, pesta yang bertepatan dengan hari natal itu adalah pesta topeng.

Pemandangan dari berbagai bunga yang ditambahi dengan sorot lampu membuat suasana lebih nyaman. Pergerakan yang tertarik ke arah sebuah area duduk khas eropa didominasi warna putih dan bersebelahan dengan pohon khas dari jepang. Warna merah muda yang terlihat menambah kesan menawan.

Benar, bunga yang melambangkan negara matahari terbit ini.

_Apa kau tahu?_

_"Ck" _Pusing yang merepotkan itu kembali.

_Sebuah bunga yang melambangkan keberanian_

Denyutan yang masih terasa di kepalanya

_Juga berarti semangat jiwa dalam diri_

_"Diamlah" _dengan keseimbangan yang terus dia pertahankan

_Haha, dan juga mengingatkan_

_"Kumohon.."_

_Wajahmu saat melihatku, dan terasa lebih manis jika kau tersenyum_

_"..."_

_Ja..di te..ruslah se..perti.. it..tu_

Lelehan air hangat secepatnya hilang dari pipi. Meninggalkan bekas yang sama di hatinya. Kenangan sakit dibalik keindahan sakura.

Tanpa mengetahui terdapat kegelapan mengintai dibalik bayangan.

Setelah mengatur perasaannya seperti semula. Ia memutuskan untuk menempati salah satu kursi di sana. Meregangkan otot dan sendi yang mulai terasa pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri di pesta itu. Mendongak melihat cantiknya angkasa malam dengan ribuan bintang bergemerlap.

"Menyukai apa yang kau lihat?" Suara asing masuk di telinganya. Kedua manik mata yang tadinya gemerlap cahaya kini hanya kegelapan yang nampak. Karena gadis itu memutuskan untuk menutup kelopak mata, bersikap seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran pemilik suara tadi.

"Apa kau tahu jika langit itu hanya sebuah imitasi?" Lanjut seseorang yang gadis itu tebak adalah laki-laki berumur sama sepertinya, sekitar 16 tahunan.

_"Langit? Imitasi? Apa orang ini berniat membuat puisi?" _Dahinya berkerut memikirkan perkataan orang itu.

"Tentu saja tidak Sabaku-san" Lanjut sosok misterius itu kembali. Menyerigai dalam kegelapan karena berhasil melihat gestur terkejut milik gadis bermarga Sabaku itu.

Gaara dengan cepatnya melihat ke segala arah, memeriksa ada atau tidaknya-

"Senang bisa berbincang denganmu dalam keadaan 'tenang' Akai-chan" terdengar kepastian dlam kalimatnya.

Hembusan nafas besar dilakukan oleh gaara setelah mendengar hal itu. Sebuah kalimat dimana menandakan tidak yang perlu di khawatirkan jika mereka melakukan perbincangan ini. Alias tidak ada CCTV yang mengintai. Memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya dan menyadari bahwa pemilik suara tersebut berada di sampingnya.

Penampilan serba hitam, topi ala pesulap dan sebuah topeng yang menutupi wajah , atau tepatnya menutupi daerah sekitar matanya. Rambut yang gaara yakin adalah warna blonde khas orang eropa, sebersit pemikiran kalau orang itu adalah turis yang tersesat. Tetapi ia urungkan, karena pengucapan bahasa jepangnya sangat baik.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" Kata Gaara dengan wajah stoic yang masih melekat.

"Haha, jangan begitu Akai-chan. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu sebentar"

"Berhenti bercanda, cepat katakan maksudmu" ucap Gaara sebelum ia melakukan kegiatan tadi. Melihat langit yang katanya imitasi.

"Ruangan ini adalah tempat keistimewaan terjadi. Ruangan dimana pengatur suhu dengan suhu asli di luar sama" Pria serba hitam-kecuali rambutnya- itu meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, itulah mengapa hanya tumbuhan khas di sekitar musim dingin dan awal musim semi yang terlihat." Sambung Gaara dengan melihat ke arah sekeliling untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Benar sekali pendapatmu Akai-chan"

_"Ternyata pengubah suara" _ Pikir Gaara dengan mata awas melihat sosok itu perlahan berjalan ke akses masuk maupun keluar dari tempat ini.

"Bunga Sakura akan menggugurkan dirinya, apabila hal yang diinginkan dari tiap kelopak terpenuhi. Dan apakah kau tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan kebisuan oleh Gaara.

_Kelopak sakura itu seperti hati manusia. Pertama kali manusia akan takut, dan itulah yang membuat bunga tetap menguncup. Tetapi, jika ada suatu rasa yang bisa mengubah semua itu. Perasaan yang mampu membuka kuncup itu adalah.._

"..kasih dan cinta." sebuah penutup dari kalimat yang mampu di dengar oleh indera milik Gaara.

DEG

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Sebuah perkataan dimasa lalu kembali ingatan tentang 'dia'. Seseorang yang pernah memberikan cahaya di hati kecilnya.

"Jadi jangan terlalu lama di sini. Lebih baik kau nikmati pesta topengmu di dalam"

"Aku sudah bosan" Ucap Gaara tak peduli, tetap pada posisi duduk.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Suatu hari, jika topeng mu telah terbuka walaupun itu terjadi dengan cara paksa. Sosok gadis yang gagal move on dari mantan kekasih nya yang akan terlihat. Bukankah itu jadi membosankan?"

_"Karena aku terus melihat wajah itu akhir-akhir ini" _

Sebuah pemikiran yang datang dari sosok itu. Tentunya tanpa diketahui sang gadis.

_"Orang ini..!"_

Beragam konflik terjadi di pikiran Gaara. Ia merasa benar-benar mengetahui siapa pemuda pirang yang sekarang berusaha memetik sebuah sakura dari pohonnya. Tak menghiraukan guguran sakura yang menumpuk di pakaiannya

Banyak orang berambut pirang yang Gaara ketahui. Tapi, hanya beberapa yang mengetahui tentang masalah itu.

Jangan-jangan...

"Bukankah kau hari ini ada jadwal syuting doramamu terbaru?" Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba

Sebuah sakura yang sekarang berpindah ke pergelangan tangan dilapisi oleh sarung tangan putihnya.

"Ada perubahan jadwal. Ooh, apa kau mulai menebak siapa aku Akai-chan?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bercanda Na-"

"Baiklah aku mengaku" Ucap sosok itu dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Hegh, sudah ku duga kalau itu kau Na-"

"Aku mengaku kalau aku bukan orang yang kau maksud" Potong lawan bicaranya

"Karena aku tidak mungkin akan disini, jika masih bermain di 'Ketulusan Cinta' yang membosankan seperti itu.

Sedikit tersentak, Gaara mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu.

"Ohh, kalau begitu kau tidak pantas melarangku untuk bosan di pesta ini kan?"

"Kalau masalah itu beda lagi"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku bosan karena suasana yang ada di sana"

"Terus apa beda-"

"Kalau kau hanya mencari tempat pelarian semata. Apa aku benar nona-gagal-move-on?" Kembali memotong perkataan Gaara.

_"Lagi-lagi!"_ Pikir Gaara jengkel, dengan meremas gaun yang tidak bersalah itu.

"Melihat ekspresimu, sepertinya kau ingin membunuhku" Seringai yang terpampang nyata saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Melangkah kembali ke arah Gaara, perlahan tapi pasti. Gaara memasang wajah yang awas(baca : stoic). Manik emerald terpukau dengan senyum yang ada di wajah itu.

"Daripada kau kedinginan disini, lebih baik hangatkan hatimu itu dulu. Saat sakura menggugurkan dirinya, itulah yang membuat orang lain tersenyum. Jadi, hangatkanlah dirimu dengan tetap tersenyum untuk hari esok" Ucap sosok itu tepat sebelum ia berlari ke arah pintu. Waktu seperti berhenti di sekitar Gaara, sebelum...

"Selamat bersenang-senang Gaara-chan. Sedikit saran, mungkin kau perlu nutrisi sayuran, jadi perbanyak makan atau minum sesuatu yang dari tomat" imbuh sosok itu yang membuat jarum waktu Gaara terasa lebih cepat. Beberapa sesuatupun muncul di kepalanya.

"Berkali-kali aku bilang. Berhenti menambahkan chan pada namaku!" Sorakan Gaara membuat laki-laki yang berbendera di dekat pintu itu tersenyum dengan teduhnya.

"Haik-haik Akai no Ai. Ore no Ai." Sebelum menghilang dari sana.

.

.

.

Tepuk tangan menggema setelah pertunjukan singkat dari seorang pesulap berambut kuning yang telah pergi dari pandangan penonton.

"Kemana saja kau Aka?" Serentak Tempati setelah menemukan adik kecilnya.

"Taman sebelah" Ucapnya santai dengan mengambil sebuah minuman yang dipastikan jus dari pelayan yang melewatinya

"Bukankah aku sudah nemberitahumu jangan ke tempat yang bersuhu rendah!"

Menghela nafas sejenak mengetahui adik kecilnya dengan sikap tak peduli yang kental. Tak begitu lama menyadari perubahan dari diri Gaara.

_"Sejak kapan dia minum jus tomat?"_

Tentu saja perubahan mencolok tetap terlihat. Mendekatkan diri ke adiknya itu dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sakura ya? Cocok di rambutmu" ucapan yang diselingi tawaran kecil sebelum menjauh dari Gaara mendekati teman-teman sedunianya.

Sedikit terkejut ia mencari cermin terdekat, dan melihat bayangan dirinya yang seperti bermahkotakan bunga sakura. Sekarang pasti kakak perempuannya itu tertawa karena merasa telah menang. Hawa gelap menyelimuti sekelilingnya.

_"Tiga kali..orang itu!"_

.

.

.

Suasana dari lokasi syuting sangat sibuk walaupun waktu untuk istirahat telah datang. Akibat dari semangatnya Karin sebagai sutradara dorama itu juga penggantian jadwal syuting yang terasa mendadak yang menuntut kerja baik dari kru miliknya. Ruang istirahat para pemeran, terlihat dua tokoh utama sedang melakukan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Bagaimana acara itu Naruto?" Tanya Hinata yang masih fokus pada ponsel pintarnya

"Sudah diatasi" Jawabnya tak lupa cengiran 5 jari miliknya, yang tetap menghafal dialog untuk pengambilan gambar berikutnya.

"Terserah kau"

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau otouto?" Kata Itachi setelah mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka. Menampilkan tubuh dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terbalut celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan. Menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk berwarna hitam.

"Dobe yang meminta" Jawab dia sekenanya

"Apa kau sudah menyerah menghadapi dia, sampai kau mau diperintah olehnya? Aku dengar kau memutuskan kontrak untuk dorama _ketulusan cinta _hanya karena sutradaranya menggangumu terus?_"_

"Hn" Lanjut Sasuke yang sedang membuka lemari es, tersenyum singkat mengingat ekspresi yang ditampilkan gadis bergaun putih tadi.

"Kali ini muncul di _Sakura convention & Hall , _menghadiri pesta yang penuh dengan _fashionista_." Suara Itachi kembali terdengar

"Kau menerimanya untuk mengerjai gadis itu kan?" Lanjut Itachi dengan melihat adik laki-lakinya telah berada di depan pintu kamar di lantai dua.

"Hn" Seringai yang biasa membuat kaum hawa bertekuk lutut dengan mudahnya kini terlihat menjengkelkan.

"Jangan berlebihan kalau tidak mau dia kabur!" Perkataan yang di balas dengan suara pintu yang di tutup. Menghembuskan nafas sebelum memasuki kamar miliknya di lantai satu.

Mengambil kertas dan menghampiri kasur _king size_ miliknya.

"Debut baru 3 bulan tetapi sanggup menarik perhatian dengan cepat, model tetap produk _Aka, _rambut merah sebagai ciri khas. Ukuran badan dan umur tidak diketahui. Akai no Ai." Gumamnya sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera.

"Nama yang aneh untuk keluarga Sabaku" Tambahnya sebelum meletakkan kembali kertas itu ke meja kecil dekat kasurnya.

"Semoga Otou-sama tidak ada masalah dengan gadis dari Suna" Perkataan terakhir yang terdengar sebelum ia jatuh ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

"Haccuh"

"Inilah akibat kau berada di ruangan dengan suhu dingin terlalu lama Gaa-chan. Sekali-kali kau harus menuruti ucapanku"

"Uru-haccuh"

"Haik-haik, Akai no ojou"

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

Krikkrikkrik

Key : Cerita macam apa ini?!*frustasi mode*

*Hiks..hiks..* maapin hamba nyepam lagi di sini... *hiks* moga *crott* nggk ada yg marahin *hiks*, moga nggak ganggu *hiks* waktu reader sekalian *hiks*

Gaara : Nangis aja lo Key #balik jadi laki

Sasuke : Biarin aja, nanti ikutan cengeng lo nya. *ngrangkul pundak Gaara*

Gaara : *nyingkirin tangan sasuke* Apaan sih lo, pegang-pegang?

Sasuke : Tsundere

Gaara : Ayam kampungan

Sasuke : Panda Imut

Gaara : Diem lo!

Sasuke : Tapi lo seneng kan?

Gaara : iya seneng kalo gua bisa ngulitin lo sekarang

Key : Ini ngapain sih? Baiklah reader-sama lupakan kedua makhluk itu. Bagaimana kalo kita perpanjang obrolan ini lewat review?

Gaara & Sasuke : Modus lo Key!

Key : Hehe*nyengirgaje*

Naruto : Pdhal gua difitnah, tapi nggak ada yang peduli *pundung*

Hinata : Itulah hidup Naru, jalani aja #masihOOC

Key : *nepukpunggungNaru* Udah nggak apa-apa, nanti kalau kelamaan ngobrol di sini makin jengkel reader-sama. Ayo yang mau ngobrol di review aja sekalian..

Naruto & Hinata : Tetep aja lo modus Key!

Key : hihihi *ngilang*


End file.
